Cindy la bella durmiente
by Sakurith
Summary: Una historia basada en la bella durmiente del bosque nn Pero con los personaes de jimmy neutron , Disfrutenla¡¡ JYC COMPLETA¡¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez un rey y una reina que estaban tan tristes por no tener hijos, tan afligidos que no hay palabras para expresarlo. sin embargo, la reina dio a luz una hija.

Quienes llamaron "cindy". Una hermosa princesita de cabellos dorados y ojos muy verdes. Ese día dieron una fiesta en el castillo donde invitaron a todas las adas del reyno y….

Cindy: TT Veo que si publicaste tu historia

Sakurith: emm si.

Cindy: Me quejaría contigo por ponerme en esta historia pero no esta nada mal lo de hermosa princesita nn.

Jimmy: Debiste haber puesto a betty quinlan, porque a vortex no le queda el papel.

Cindy: CIERRA LA BOCA NERDTRON¡¡¡

Sakurith: (no otra vez) Por favor yo solo quiero escribir mi historia¡¡¡

Ejem como decía, invitaron a todas las adas y gente real del reino. Sus tres hadas madrinas carl , sheen y libby se acercaron a la cuna de la princesa para concederle sus tres deseos.

Sheen: ULTRA WOOW¡¡ SOY UN ADA¡¡

Carl: Me gusta las alas y la ropa, me ase ver lindo¡¡

Libby: Esta bien. No me quejo.

Sakurith: GRACIAS¡¡¡

La primera hada fue sheen

Sheen: Princesa yo te concederé el don de…emm..!!YA SE¡¡..Serás una justiciera de ultra lord y sabrás artes marciales¡¡

Jimmy: que clase de don es ese sheen?, deberías haber pedido el don de la belleza¡¡.

Cindy: que estas afirmando neutron ¿Qué soy fea?

Jimmy: no claro que no lo eres…

Cindy: Enserio O///O

Jimmy: si, pero seria bueno que mejor te de el don.

Cindy: TT Eres un tonto neutron¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y que ahí con eso de una justiciera de ultralord? Eso es patético¡¡.

Sheen: Yo soy el Ada y yo digo el deseo¡¡

Sakurith: Mejor le dejamos en continuara antes de que salgan heridos aquí..nNu.

CONTINUARA……..

Moraleja

Esperar algún tiempo para hallar un esposo  
rico, galante, apuesto y cariñoso  
parece una cosa natural  
pero aguardarlo cien años en calidad de durmiente  
ya no hay doncella tal que duerma tan apaciblemente.  
La fábula además parece querer enseñar  
que a menudo del vínculo el atrayente lazo  
no será menos dichoso por haberle dado un plazo  
y que nada se pierde con esperar;  
pero la mujer con tal ardor  
aspira a la fe conyugal  
que no tengo la fuerza ni el valor  
de predicarle esta moral.


	2. Acto 2

Seguimos con nuestra historia nn¡¡ Lo bueno es que jimmy al igual que sheen no salieron lastimados …(bueno un poquito nnu) Pero seguiré con la historia.

Después de haberle concedido el deseo la hada sheen después seguía la otra hada carl.

Carl: jaja son un hada¡¡, Yo te concederé el poder de hablar con las llamas¡¡¡

Cindy: Eso es muy estupido¡¡

Sakurith: --U Cindy se supone que eres una bebe….

Cindy: Pero así no va la historia

Sakurith: lo se pero…

Jimmy: Yo pienso que…

Cindy: Tu no vas a pensar nada neutron

Sakurith: Esta historia es un desastre y seria imposible arreglarla..

Cindy: Tu eres la escritora no? Deberías poner orden aquí¡¡

Sakurith: nnu.

Jimmy: Ya no la regañes cindy ella solo escribe esta historia para divertir a los que ven nuestra serie.

Cindy: Ahora la estas defendiendo neutron?

Jimmy: No esque la este defendiendo si no que..

Sakurith: BASTA¡¡¡¡ YO SEGUIRE CONTANDO MI HISTORIA¡¡

Ejem, como decía carl le concedió a la princesa el poder de hablar con las llamas, pero cuando iba a pasar la ultima Ada apareció una malvada hechicera que..

Cindy: Sakurith puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

Sakurith: Esta bien que sea rápido…

5 MINUTOS DESPUES………

Sakurith: listo, seguiré contando la historia.

Entonces apareció una malvada hechicera de nombre betty quinlan

Cindy: así se habla sakurith¡¡

Jimmy: Tu tienes algo que ver con esto sakurith?

Sakurith: Es que cindy me pidió que ella fuera la mala nnu

Jimmy: Porque le ases caso, eso no tiene sentido alguno.

Cindy: Quien te pregunto nerdtron¡¡¡

Sakurith: Bueno, yo continuare nnu

Entonces la malvada bruja se acerco a la pequeña princesa, y como estaba realmente furiosa de que no la hayan invitado al baile que le izo un hechizo a ala pequeña

Betty: Osea, porque yo soy la bruja. Pienso que me quedaría mejor ser la princesa.

Sakurith: Pero cindy le queda mejor el papel como princesa y una amiga llamada latinvortez me recomendó que fuera ella , ya que cindy se llama aurora nnu.

Betty: No me importa quien sea esa latinvortez de quien hablas. Que no lo vez yo soy hermosa¡¡

Jimmy: Si, es muy hermosa¡¡¡

Cindy: Cierra la boca neutron¡¡

Sakurith: En primera es mi historia y en segunda si te pusiera como princesa todos los que leen esta historia me odiarían¡¡ Te imaginas las cosas que me dirían en los reviews?¡¡. Yo continuare a mi modo ok.

Como decía la malvada bruja….

--u Perdón por interrumpir la historia pero yo necesito descansar un poco, ya asta me salieron canas verdes..

Continuara………


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA¡¡¡

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan mi historia , la verdad es que me encanta escribir cosas cómicas¡¡ me divierte muchísimo jeje nn, al igual que hacer doujinshis¡¡

Si gustan pueden checar mi deviantart donde tengo varias imágenes de cindy y jimmy además mi doujinshi:

http://sakurith. espero que no me sigan maltratado¡¡¡ en especial cindy y jimmy , Snif nadian me comprende BUAAAA¡¡

Continuamos con la historia ya me relaje nn Así que continuare.

La malvada bruja se acerco a la pequeña cindy y como conjuro le dijo: "Cuando cumplas 16 años te ahogaras con un chocolate y dormirás por 100 años mujaja"

Los padres de cindy estaban sumamente asustados pero aun quedaba una esperanza la ultima hada¡¡

Libby: así es , nena¡¡ Yo la genial hada libby, la mejor hada pop, la mas hermosa hada , la..

Sakurith: ejem

Libby: ups jeje lo siento. Como decía, La princesas quizás se ahogue con un chocolate y duerma 100 años pero sin embargo despertara con el beso de su amado principe (ve de reojo a ya saben quien)

Para que no sucediera nada a su hija las hadas, carl, sheen y libby se llevaron a vivir a al princesa en una cabaña del bosque nn.

Cindy: Espera un minuto¡¡ ¿quieres que viva en una cabaña, con 3 tipos raros que uno de ellos se obsesiona con las llamas y el otro es un infantil sin causa? Y a cambio de ese lujoso y hermoso castillo?

Sakurith: e..yo..s..si es decir así va la historia de la bella durmiente.

Cindy: Eso es muy tonto¡¡

Libby: Tranquila amiga , me tienes a mi, además podemos hacer que carl y sheen limpien la casa y sean nuestros esclavos.

Cindy: mmm me gusta como piensas libby, ok, continua.

Sakurith; O.O Pues gracias..

Como decía, cindy vivió con sus hadas madrinas asta que cumplió 16 años, las hadas le iban a preparar una fiesta por cumplir sus 16 nn pero para eso tenían que distraer a cindy.

Carl: querida princesa ya limpie la casa , limpie tus zapatos, lave la ropa. ¿podrías ir al bosque por un poco de leche de llama?

Cindy: hazlo tu¡¡ yo soy la princesa.

Libby: vamos amiga ve, quizás en el camino te encuentras un chico apuesto (le cierra el ojo)

Cindy: mm me gusta como piensas, bueno iré adiós.

Cindy se fue al bosque a a caminar pero de repente se toma con un chico muy apuesto, montado en un hermoso caballo.

Cindy: Me derrite escucharte. Es NICK¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: buuuu fallaste el chico es… chan chan chan…JIMMY¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: ¿Qué?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Yo?

Cindy: Yo quiero que sea nick mi príncipe¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: que le ves a ese tipo? Siempre se esta calendo en la patineta, o es sumamente tonto es las materias y un perdedor¡¡¡¡

Nick: ¿Qué dijiste de mi neutron?

Jimmy: (gulp)

Sakurith: aya yai¡¡ Esto se va a poner feo mejor un continuara. Solo espero que nick no lastime a nuestro príncipe.


	4. Acto4

Ya estamos aquí nuevamente¡¡ Al parecer nick no le izo nada a nuestro príncipe uff menos mal n-Un Pero eso si se lastimo un poquis. Ahora seguiré contando la historia.

Cindy vio a su caballero que bajaba de su caballo y se dirigía hacia ella, cindy al ver que era un chico muy atractivo se hizo la que no lo veía.

Cindy: JA¡ Neutron guapo? Por favor¡¡ Que bueno que esto es mentira.

Jimmy: Como si tu fueras muy atractiva

Cindy: Si lo soy

Jimmy: jaja que risa

Sakurith: Ejem como decía…El chico se acerco a cindy y de una manera muy amable le pidió le dijo que estaba perdido en el bosque.

Jimmy: james Isaac neutron perdido?

Sakurith: Vamos esto es solo una historia.

Como decia. Cindy quedo hipnotizada con los bellos ojos azules que tenia que caballero , lo mismo le paso a jimmy al ver unas hermosos ojos como perlas verdes.

Jimmy: Que cursilería, típico de niñas.

Cindy: Tu que sabes nertron?¡¡¡¡¡ PORFAVOR CONTINUA¡¡

Como decía, Cindy al igual que jimmy se enamoraron a simple vista que después platicaron de muchas cosas nn Pero cindy ya se tenia que marchar porque ya era tarde , cuando estaba apunto de irse jimmy le sujeta del brazo y le dice: Cunado volveré a verte?, Cindy como quería verlo le dijo que lo vería mañana a la misma hora, Ambos aceptaron y esperaron asta mañana.

Cindy: bonitas palabras pero…!!!como se te ocurre que yo me enamore a simple vista de un cabezón¡¡

Jimmy: pobre de mi¡¡ Guacala¡¡

Sakurith: No sean payasos.

Como decía cindy llego muy contenta a la cabaña y sus hadas madrinos le preparaban el pastel.

Libby: De que Serra el pastel?

Carl: Sabor a yama¡¡¡

Sheen: Y Eso existe?

Carl: No pero puede tener leche de llama.

Libby: Que le parece un pastel helado¡¡

Todos le hicieron el pastel helado a cindy y después siguieron con su vestido.

Carl: Que el vestido sea un hermoso rosa o un café llama¡¡¡

Sheen: no lord, que sea uno morado con una mascara de ultra lord¡¡

Libby: Ambos no saben dada de moda, le pondremos un vestido verde para que convine con sus ojos ok.

Cuando habían preparado ya el pastel al igual que el vestido cindy entro a ala casa y vio esa gran sorpresa, pero accidentalmente hablo sobre el chico misterioso del bosque pero sus hadas le dijeron que ya no lo podía ver ya que ella ya estaba comprometida con otro príncipe, que se puso muy triste y fue a llorar a su cuarto.

Cindy: YO TRISTE? Ja¡ Es mas me alegro de no ver a nerdtron otra vez, Me pregunto quien será mi prometido¡¡

Sakurith: Emmm cindy..

Cindy: Ya se ahora si es nick verdad?

Sakurith: No

Cindy: Es un guapo actor?¡

Sakurith: No

Cindy: Es un cantante?

Sakurith: NO

Cindy: ¿Quién es?¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: No te lo puedo decir asta el final nnu

Cindy: Que me lo digas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: Gomen nasai, Pero esto es un continuara, porque cindy tiene sus puños enfrente de mi (Nadie me respeta)

CONTINUARA……….


	5. Acto 5

**Gracias por sus comentarios me alegra mucho que les guste De echo me agrado la idea de Neo JC de hacer como peter pan n///n que emocionante aunque eso si , Me van a maltratar muchísimo esos 2 pero vale la pena nn.**

**Perdon por la tardanza¡¡**

Bueno en que estaba….ASI¡¡ al siguiente día La princesa la llevaron a fuerzas al castillo. Pero un Joven estaba llegando a la cabaña de La princesa para verla pero de de repente unas moscas gigantes tomaron como prisionero a jimmy y lo encerraron en el castillo de la bruja betty.

Jimmy: ¿Moscas gigantes? Pensé que querías una historia normal y Tu sales con que moscas gigantes TT .

Sakurith: La historia ya es un caos que mas puedo hacer --U.

Mientras que con la princesa cindy llegaron al castillo, Cindy decidió quedarse en la sala mientras se preparaba para ver a sus padres y a su futuro prometido pero de repente se sintió hipnotizada por una extraña luz que izo que llegara a un extraño pasadizo secreto.

Sheen: Ultra wow¡¡ un pasadizo escomo una historia de fantasmas.

Carl: Fa..fantasmas¡¡

Libby: TT Tranquilo carl

Sakurith: emm oigan deven cuidar a cindy?

Sheen: ya es muy grande, como para que la cuidemos.

Sakurith: --U libby me ayudas..

Libby: no sheen lo que se refiere es que deberíamos cuidarla en la historia como sus hadas madrinas.

Sheen: ahhh ya entendí.

Carl: donde esta cindy?

Libby: miren se esta subiendo esas escaleras.

Las hadas madrinas trataron de seguir a cindy pero el pasadizo se cerro completamente. Mientras que jimmy estaba encarcelado en el castillo de la bruja. Pero de repente apareció betty quinlan quien había secuestrado al principie para quedarse con el .

Betty: disculpa? Yo quedarme con jimmy?

Jimmy: Si quieres mantenme secuestrado¡¡

Sakurith: no jimmy, tu deves rescatar a cindy.

Jimmy: porque lo aria?

Sakurith: la pobre de cindy se encuentra em problemas , y si tu no la ayudas puede mor…quizás nunca en este momento se la esta llevando muy lejos para para no regresarla…..JAMAS¡¡¡¡¡¡ (en tono dramático)

Jimmy: nick¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO LO PERMITIRE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Jimmy uso su reloj para cortar las rejas de su prisión y se fue corriendo a buscar a su linda cindy.

Mientras que cindy se dirigía a una extraña luz que salía de un cuarto , ella al entrara ahí vio que estaba una anciana asiendo chocolates. La anciana le pidió a cindy que probara uno, para saber si estaba bueno , pero de repente cindy cayo dormida y…

Jimmy: NOOOOOO CINDY¡¡ LA MATASTE¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: no jimmy es que…..

Jimmy: asesina¡¡

Sakurith: Espera no es lo que piensas ella no esta…

Jimmy: GRRRRRRRRR

Sakurith: esto se esta poniendo feo mejor le explicó a jimmy lo sucedido antes de que me quiera arrestar o desintegrar jeje

Continuara…..


	6. Acto 6

Después de que hubo malos entendidos aquí, y le explique a jimmy lo que sucedía seguire con mi historia.

Cindy callo dormida a causa de comer un chocolate, mientras que jimmy llegaba al castillo donde se encontró con un enorme lagartija gigante que era manipulado por betty, jimmy agarro unos de su inventos y peleo contra ello.

Jimmy: lagartija gigante? Que no era un enorme dragón?

Sakurith: si pero decidí que fuera como lagartija gigante nn

Después de una larga peelea contra la lagartija gigante jimmy al usar uno de sus inventos salio victorioso . y salio en busca ds su princesa nn.

Mientras que sus hadas buscaban y buscaban el rastro de cindy, se tomaron con jimmy quien estaba también buscando a su querida princesas cindy. Todos subieron a ala torre donde la encontraron tirada en el suelo totalmente dormida.

Jimmy: que floja

Cindy: Que estas tonto neutron? Que no vez que me hechizaron y por eso quede dormida durante 100 años TT. oye sakurith ¿no le explicaste a este cabezón de lo que trataba la historia?.

Sakurith: Si lo ise nNu

Jimmy: No es eso sino que pensé que como eres algo floja, quizás te quedarías dormida , sin la necesidad de comerte ese chocolate querida vortex.

Cindy: YO FLOJA? Eres un tonto nerdtron¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: Si no les molesta yo continuare con mi historia.

Como decía yo seguirte con mi historia.

Jimmy al ver a su querida princesa tirada en el suelo, estaba sumamente triste y lo único que quería saber un método para hacerla despertar, así que sus hadas le explicaron cual era el método de hacerla despertar , con un hermoso beso ara despertar a la doncella dormida n///n.

Cindy y jimmy: QUEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: no es lindo¡¡¡

Cindy: No permitiré de ningún modo que nerdtron me bese¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: JAH¡¡ Como si yo quisiera besarla, si fuera betty quinlan seria mas censillo pero…

Cindy: Asi que tu prefieres besar a betty? ¿Te causo repugnancia? (En tono triste)

Jimmy: Cindy yo… No quise decir eso..yo..

Cindy: Déjame empaz¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: Supongo que lo mejor será dejarlos hablar tranquilamente ya que esto se trata de algo muy cerio, así que esto continuara.

CONTINURA……….


	7. Acto 7

Regresamos con la historia, pero al parecer aquellas 2 parejas se están tratando de arreglar.

Jimmy: No lo dije con la intención de ofenderte cindy¡¡¡, No lo dije enserio..

Cindy: Si lo dijiste neutron¡¡¡ además…yo..em..PREFIERO A NICK¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: ahora tu eres la que me esta ofendiendo a mi , No entiendo que le vez a nick cindy?

Cindy: ¡me llamaste cindy?

Jimmy:; Si..Es que yo bueno..Nos conocemos desde ase mucho y…yo creo que eres muy linda.

Cindy: Lo dices enserio neutron?¡

Jimmy: S..si (Sonrojado)

Cindy: Oh neutron¡¡¡¡ Eso es tal dulce¡¡¡

Sakurith: Disculpen por al interrupción pero…¿Se van a besar o no?

Jimmy: ¿No se si cindy quiera?

Cindy: Yo….(Sonrojada)

Jimmy: No quiero obligarte¡¡

Cindy: Lo se pero.. n//n

Jimmy: n///n

Sakurith : YA BASTA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y ustedes decían que yo era cursi? SOLO DIGANLO¡¡¡¡¿SI O NO?

Cindy y jimmy: Esta bien.

TT, El príncipe beso a cindy, y después se separo de ella……..

Cindy y jimmy (Aun besándose)

Dije que después se separaron¡¡

Cindy y jimmy (Aun besándose)

Sakurith: COMO QUE YA DURO MUCHO¡¡¡¡ ¿NO LO CREEN?, QUIEN LOS ENTIENDE A USTEDES DOS?, PRIMERO QUE NO AHORA NI SE SEPARAN¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: Bueno, bueno, tampoco tienes que gritar

Cindy: Siii te ase falta descanso

Sakurith: ACH¡¡¡ TT.

Libby: anda que lindos¡¡¡ por lo que veo ya admitieron que se gustan¡¡

Cindy y jimmy: Gustarnos para nada¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: Pero que ahí ese beso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: Es pura actuación. No me gusto par nada.

Cindy: Yo caso vomito¡¡

Jimmy: a mi me dieron nausesas TT

Cindy: Yo casi me muero de verdad¡¡

Jimmy: Como si tu besaras tan bien vortex¡¡

Cindy: Y tu eres un perfecto tonto¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: TTu , Si si, los 2 se casaron y chanchan se acabo.

Cindy: Gracias a dios que se acabo.

Jimmy: Esto me ase muy feliz¡¡

Sakurith: Quien los entiende a ustedes 2¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, Para que tengan su merecido ambos estarán en mi siguiente historia..

Cindy: ¿Cuál siguiente historia?

Sakurith: muajaja¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO , MAS Y MAS ASTA QUE USTEDES 2 YA ADMITAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS¡¡¡¡¡., Tenia pensado hacer jimmy pan como meter pan , pero aun lo estoy escribiendo , pero ya tengo una historia que ya la tengo escrita¡¡ Principio y fin¡¡¡¡ Asi que la publicare para escribir jimmy pan¡¡

Jimmy: Y como se llama esa historia que escribiste?.

Sakurith: Su Nombre es…………………..CINDYCIENTA¡¡¡¡

Jimmy y cindy: NOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Esperenlo¡¡¡¡¡¡


End file.
